camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Quest:Albion's Legacy
Summary Seek out Master Kless in the southwest most house in Cotswold to learn a portion of the history of Albion,. (NOTE:Click on his keywords to progress through his story) Story I thank you for cleaning out the river, *race*. You are a true member of Albion. Albion... what a glorious realm. Her thick forests, her rolling pastures, her ancient monuments fro a time forogtten. I will forever love her history and noble spirit. Please friend, if you haven't already, visit Master Kless in the house next to me. Listen to his tale and you shall better understand the land in which we dwell and the people who inhabit it. Steps Visit Master Kless and listen to his tale. Master Kless says, "Welcome to Cotswold, *name*. How may I serve you?" Master Kless says, "A tale? Well I do suppose being a member of the famed Academy would afford me the right to tell of Albion's History. Listen." Master Kless says, "Cotswold has been on the outskirts of Camelot since its creation. There are always people coming and going. Sometimes you forget that this is just a small village." Master Kless says, "Yes, the great city Camelot. Forged by Merlin's knowledge and Arthur's will. Its majesty knows no equal. It is the jewel of Albion." Master Kless says, "Ah, but Arthur's greatest accomplishment, even more than that famed City, was his unification of the many peoples of Albion." Master Kless says, "The Britons were not always one people. Arthur's respect for the old druidic ways of many Britons as well as his devoutness to the Church united the two main factions together." Master Kless says, "The mighty Highlanders to the north were attracted to Arthur's nobleness and became as staunch defenders of Albion as the Britons. When word was sent to the mystical isle of Avalon, the Avalonians quickly joined the cause as well." Master Kless says, "Together, the Britons, Highlanders, and Avalonians ushered in a golden age under Arthur. His death at the Battle of Camlann brought that age to a tragic end. Yet Albion continued on." Master Kless says, "The Saracens were brought to Albion from their far away eastern lands by Sir Bors, shortly after Arthur's death. And while Albion grew stronger with their cunning, there is no question losing Arthur was a blow to our realm." Master Kless says, With Albion without a strong ruler, Hibernia and Midgard saw their chance. They quickly took back the lands we had worked so hard to unite. Now we sit locked in a seemingly endless struggle. Yet we will not give up. Albion shall prevail." Master Kless says, "We have Arthur to thank for uniting us but the strength of Albion has always been her people. Forever shall we stand for justice, truth and honor." Master Kless says, "I urge you to see out those that need your help here within Albion. Learn from them, help them with their tasks and use the rewards they give you. Then when you ready, join the battle for Albion in the Lands. " Master Kless says, "Only the bravest and most skilled warriors may enter and survive the deadly incursions they will face there. My one piece of advice to you is this: Make friends, make strong allies within your land. Learn how to work together, become strong together. Share each other's pain and joy. Only then will you be able to defend Albion. Stay safe until that time, *name*. Albion is counting on you." Speak with Master Kless again. Finish Thank you for listening to my rambling, *name* Rewards * 41,800 experience * 35 silver and some copper * Mythic crimson cloth dye * Mythic crimson leather dye * Mythic crimson enamel * Mythic black cloth dye * Mythic black leather dye * Mythic black enamel Tips None Category:QuestCategory:New User Journey Category:Cotswold